


Unbroken

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Aromantic Character, Blowjobs, Multi, Pain Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hunt more than anything, wasn't it, how Dan and Arin slowly came after him? Mark thinks about it in snapshots - Dan resting a hand on his shoulder when he leaned over his chair to check out what he was editing, Arin sitting way closer than he needed to when they shared a couch, both of them taking him out for ice cream and being absolutely obscene with how they slowly licked over their cones with their eyes burning into his while he tried to act like he didn't see a thing - and he really wishes he could think about it all in more detail, but the fact remains that right now Arin has his tongue in his mouth and Dan's pressing his bare torso against his spine, and it's next to impossible to process anything more than that.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A filled commission. When a hook-up with the two guys he respects and admires more than anyone else turns a little serious, Mark ends up finding out he's not nearly as broken and unusual as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

It was a hunt more than anything, wasn't it, how Dan and Arin slowly came after him? Mark thinks about it in snapshots - Dan resting a hand on his shoulder when he leaned over his chair to check out what he was editing, Arin sitting way closer than he needed to when they shared a couch, both of them taking him out for ice cream and being absolutely obscene with how they slowly licked over their cones with their eyes burning into his while he tried to act like he didn't see a thing - and he really wishes he could think about it all in more detail, but the fact remains that right now Arin has his tongue in his mouth and Dan's pressing his bare torso against his spine, and it's next to impossible to process anything more than that.  
  
"Fuck, look at you," Danny whispers against his ear, sliding his hands up Mark's stomach from behind and kneading his hands over his chest. "So fucking hot, shit..."  
  
Arin groans in response as his fingers scrape into Mark's hair, just that little movement sending a shiver straight down his spine, and he leans into the kiss all the more, wrapping his tongue around Arin's, reveling in the slickness there.  
  
"You know how long we've wanted this, Fischbach?" There's a nip at his earlobe, just a little sting of pain that makes Mark gasp against Arin's lips as Danny grinds against the small of his back. "I've fucking wanted to eat you alive since the first time I saw you."  
  
"Shit," Mark whispers when Arin breaks off and attacks his neck, teeth grazing over his skin, making his cock twitch in his pants that are getting way too fucking tight by the second. "Holy shit."  
  
"You like that?" Dan asks, amused, almost teasingly patronizing in his tone, and he twists his hand, digging his nails straight into his skin, where the sweet vibrant burn radiates straight down his ribs and right into his cock. "Look at this, Arin, we've got ourselves a kinky little bastard, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah?" Arin's hands snap forward, yanking the strands between his fingers, and Mark cries out in response, fisting a hand into Arin's shirt just to try to keep himself afloat. "God, look at that."  
  
Danny chuckles, and Mark sinks back against him, tilting his head back, resisting the fingers in his hair, feeling his toes curl at the red hot sheen over his scalp. "Holy shit," Mark whispers again, feeling articulate as always. "Is this really happening?"  
  
"I'm, uh, still trying to figure that out myself," Dan says with another quiet laugh, and it's soothing, somehow, knowing that at least one of them is a little nervous just like him, even though Arin's grabbing the hem of his shirt and starting to push it up like he's been planning this exact situation for years now.  
  
Arin meets his eyes as the shirt slides over Mark's head, and he's grinning like the cocky bastard he is and quirking a brow. "This all still okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fuck, yeah." Mark wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for another kiss, drinking him in, drowning in the taste that's so fucking Arin, that he's never tasted before. "Don't stop."  
  
"What do you want?" It's Danny this time, Dan who can't keep his fingers off Mark for a second, who burns trails of lightning over every inch of his skin with his hands.  
  
He can't think, though. What kind of question is that? "Everything."  
  
Arin laughs, then grabs a handful of hair again and jerks it back. "Oh, is _that_ all, Mark?"  
  
"Fine, asshole, just...anything. Give me anything. _Please._ "  
  
"Well, how kind." Arin meets Danny's eyes over Mark's shoulder and waggles his eyebrows. "How could we refuse such a polite request anyway?"  
  
"Hell if I know. Get his pants off?"  
  
"Right on."  
  
It's exhilarating somehow, being shifted and handled by two men who look more like a string bean and a soft pillow than anything else when he's still as built as he is. He ends up on his back in Danny's comically large bed, Dan's hand on his chest holding him down, Arin working at his belt, and when he tests the limits, pushing against Dan's hand, he finds himself straddled square on his abs, the lithe man skimming his hands up Mark's arms and pressing his wrists into the mattress above his hand. "Really?" he asks, looking more than a little amused.  
  
Mark grins at him. "What?"  
  
"Here we are taking such goddamn nice care of you and you're gonna try to do everything your way instead." Danny clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "Unbelievable."  
  
"Y'know, you never said I wasn't allowed," Mark points out.  
  
Dan purses his lips, thinking this over, before he sighs. "All right, you got me there, whatever. Well. Now you know, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Mark wiggles his hips anyway, feeling Arin pulling his jeans down, and Arin responds with a quick slap on his thigh, loud and crisp and filled with that bite on his skin that he loves so much. "Why don't you tell me what I'm in for, then? So I can behave."  
  
There's a moment where Danny glances over his shoulder silently, and Mark tilts his head, catches half of Arin's face quirking an eyebrow and smirking up at Dan, and then Danny's looking back and spreading his fingers over Mark's pectorals. "Mmkay. So you're gonna lay there. And let Arin blow you. While I'm fucking the shit out of him. How's that sound?"  
  
Sounds like the best fucking night of his life, that's what.  
  
Everything moves in a flash after that, Arin mouthing at his cock through his boxer briefs, Dan roughly shoving down Arin's pants and boxers and spreading his cheeks and laying long licks over his asshole, Mark moving to slide his fingers into Arin's hair and getting sharp bites littered over his thighs for his presumption. God, it's heady. It's heady and hot and humid, everything he's been thinking about when he's jacking himself off in the shower, the sparks exploding with every nip of Arin's teeth pairing off with the firm pressure of his hand on his dick.  
  
There's a break in the action when Danny falls off the bed when he's reaching for his bedside table to get the lube, but it's perfect somehow, Arin pressing his forehead into Mark's stomach, all three of them laughing their asses off. Doesn't mean it lasts long. The second Dan gets himself under control he sighs cheerfully and gives one good smack on Arin's ass before leaning up and gripping Mark by the jaw. "Go on, laugh it up. I can be damn sure Arin'll have you squirming for hours."  
  
Mark just grins at him and lifts his eyebrows. "Fuck you."  
  
"Maybe next time." Dan pats him firmly once on the cheek, eyes glittering, and leans down to give him one long heated kiss before he's pulled away suddenly by Arin's hands around his waist. "Holy shit, I didn't forget about you, chill out," Dan teases, just barely getting out the words before Arin kisses him just as warmly. They fit together perfectly, Mark can't help but noticing, wonders if their ease in this whole situation is just from how familiar they are with each other now.  
  
Everything's moving too fast, he thinks vaguely when Arin ends up between his thighs again, Dan's fingers slicked with lube and working into Arin, but Mark's not overwhelmed by it, just a little desperate to remember every moment, to let himself drown as deeply as he can. He can't help it. He thinks so highly of them, respects them so much, has wanted them both so desperately for months now, and when Arin's lips finally find their way around his cock he has to fight the soft haze in his head just to focus on them both, on the way Danny's biting his bottom lip as he sinks into Arin, on how Arin meets Mark's eyes and holds them so firmly like he doesn't wanna miss a second.  
  
"Shit," Mark whispers, grabbing fistfuls of the sheet beneath him and rolling his hips gently, feeling Arin groan around him as his fingers move to press against his balls.  
  
It's all so fast. They're hooked high on adrenaline, on just how preposterous it is that this is all happening, and they're rocketing straight toward their climax. It's all red streaks and lush thick cotton and a symphony of groans and sighs and Arin lacing fingers with Mark with one hand and the other with Dan's behind him. And Mark feels his toes curling and his heart pounding through his ribs, and he murmurs "I'm gonna come, Arin," desperate to warn him, and Arin fucking swallows him down somehow, every inch of him, as Dan suddenly grabs hold of Mark and pulls him up for a sweet kiss that blinds him as he comes, whimpering against Dan's mouth as he holds Mark close with nothing but a firm grasp on his hair and the golden pain that radiates from how he pulls at it.  
  
He loses track of the time after that, collapsing back into the pillows, dimly aware of Danny later collapsing next to him, of Arin on his other side, of how they're all trying to catch their breath. He can feel the deeply sunk fingernail marks on his hips from Arin, how much they're all probably going to bruise tomorrow, and he can't help but run a featherlight touch over them, filled with some bizarre sense of pride at being marked up by these two.  
  
"What do you say, Arin?" Dan says faintly as he rests his head on Mark's chest. "Boyfriend material?"  
  
Mark snaps his eyes down, sees the blinding grin on his face, then snaps them to Arin, where he's flushed and smiling and drawing little circles on Mark's stomach. "I mean, fuck, dude, you don't think I'm gonna let him get away, do you?"  
  
Mark blinks. "Now wait a minute-"  
  
"Too late, Mark." Dan smirks as he rolls half on top of him. "We've caught you now. No escaping."  
  
"But what-"  
  
"I mean, I'm thinking daily threesomes in the recording room," Arin drawls, trailing off.  
  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound bad, I mean..." But the words freeze on Mark's lips, pairing with the sour acid in his stomach, almost impossible to say just like they've always been. Shit fucking balls, this isn't a good time for this. This is in fact the _worst_ time for this.  
  
"What do you say, Mark?" Dan asks. He looks a little less cocky, eyes wide, watching him carefully. "Cute dates, handholding, all that gross shit everybody wants, except you'd get it times two, and-"  
  
"Fuck." Mark isn't expecting the sudden stab in his chest, the immediate wave of self-revulsion, but he sits up immediately, starting to scoot away, breath catching, hand ripping through his hair. "God fucking dammit."  
  
"The hell?" Arin's right there next to him, a hand on his arm, stopping him from reaching for his clothes. "Mark, what the fuck?"  
  
"I can't. God, I fucking can't." Mark wants to draw away from him but he can't help that the physical nearness of him is still comforting, warm, safe. "I'm so fucking sorry, I'm not...I just..."  
  
"You just...what?" It's Dan this time, though he's keeping his distance, looking flayed open.  
  
Mark doesn't have the words, doesn't even know how to put everything together. He never has. But he owes it to them, to the best goddamn people in his life right now, the ones he can't just run away from like he has so many other people, so he leans forward and covers his face. "Shit. I'm just...I'm not...a relationship guy, guys. Never have been. I just...I can't. It makes me...God, it makes me a little sick to talk about, but I just-"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
He snaps his head around to look at Arin, frowning. "Didn't you hear me? I'm fucking broken, okay? I can't...do relationships, like, I suck at them, they just stress me out, they just-"  
  
"Hey, hey, shh." Arin holds up his hands. "I wasn't trying to attack you, dude, seriously. I just...that's not broken. That's not even that rare."  
  
He blinks. "...excuse me?"  
  
"Like, do you mean you're aromantic, or...?"  
  
The word means nothing to him. He stares blankly.  
  
Arin looks at Dan for a minute, biting his bottom lip, before he rests a hand on Mark's knee. "Okay, look, there's...this thing, okay? Where you don't feel romantic attraction. Like, you don't want a romantic relationship with anybody, have never, like...felt the drive for one. All those dates, Valentine's Day, springing flowers on somebody, whispering sweet nothings, whatever, it just doesn't make sense, okay? You're unable to experience romantic attraction. Thus, you're aromantic."  
  
His brain clicks through what's given to him, the words, the definition, the phrasing, and it just...it makes a strange sort of sense? And at first it's just the surface level of _'Huh, that's a thing, okay,'_ but it's followed rapidly by a tidal change in his gut until he gasps for air and wrinkles his brow and just says "...there's...a name for it?"  
  
"Yeah." Arin gives him a little smile. "You're not alone, dude."  
  
Mark blinks, turns his head to stare blankly at the wall, grabbing absently for his collarbone and resting his hand there. There's...something odd going on in his chest, some strange combination of wanting to dance and cry at the same time, just...the sense of identification. Of knowing he's not fucking alone. Holy shit.  
  
Dan finally scoots close, pressing himself flush against him again, his chest on Mark's spine, and rests his chin on his shoulder. "So what if we're not boyfriends?" he asks softly. "What if we're bros? And sometimes maybe have really fucking hot sex?"  
  
He can't help but laugh, hears Danny's soft chuckle in his ear as well, and he relaxes against him, feels all the tension leave his muscles in one fell swoop. "Is that okay? That's a thing that can happen?"  
  
"Abso-fucking-lutely."  
  
He looks at Arin, who's grinning at him. He looks at Dan, who's watching him with those sparkly eyes and the softest smile he's ever seen. And he takes a deep breath and lets it all out. "Holy shit, then, let's fucking do it."  
  
Aromantic. Not broken, but whole. And cared about anyway regardless of what he isn't able to give. It's something he needs to think about in greater detail soon - he won't be surprised if he's lying awake for hours tonight sorting through everything and texting Arin all the questions in the world - but right now maybe it doesn't matter. Because it's okay.  
  
God, he's a lucky son of a bitch.


End file.
